The Other ZADR
by Efi Taph
Summary: This story is Fail of horribleness. But at least i finally finished it. Crossover of DP and IZ. Includes wiki cat info and mpreg.


_This story is Fail of horribleness. But at least i finally finished it XD  
I tried to avoid giving away too much information because We're kind of doing something and I don't want to give it away. This has nothing to do with the __CDB: Falling sideways_ comic. now enjoy please ^^

_Invader Zim(c) JV_

_Danny phantom (C) BH_

**Q  
Q  
Q  
Q**

Zim was quick to dominate Danny, pinning him to the bed backside up. Danny gasped as he was shoved on his stomach. Zim, apparently, was very forceful when need be. He wished he had thought this over more carefully when he agreed to this. Both had previously been stripped of their clothes and Danny was finding it very difficult to get comfortable around the alien.

"Relax little phantom." Zim purred, pulling himself as close to Danny as skin would allow. He nuzzled his head and especially his antennas into the crook between Danny's head and shoulders, purring louder, and over all enjoying every bit of contact.

Danny grumbled shifting under Zim clearly not enjoying himself at all. "Just shut up and get it over with mooch." Zim giggled and with a quick lick to Danny's cheek preceded to do just that.

Positioning himself at Danny's entrance he grinned a little. "This might hurt."

"Wait aren't you going to use-" Danny was cut off as Zim plunged his Irken hood deep into Danny's body.

Danny flinched and, glaring angrily at Zim, gripped the bed tightly. "What?" Zim asked giggling. He was ecstatic personally, but he was really wanting Danny to be happy as well. Zim did a double take. _'Wait a minute...Danny's never happy.'_ Zim giggled again and slowly began thrusting in and out of the halfa beneath him.

Danny screeched and flinched again and again every time Zim pulled out. To him it felt like spikes were some how tearing at his insides with each exit, only to release when Zim re-entered. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as he did his best not to scream. All the same he couldn't hold back the small whimpers of pain. He just knew he was bleeding. "S-stupid .. mooch." Danny cried softly gripping the bed tightly beneath him.

Zim frowned at Danny, his antennas lowered. He wished to give Danny at least a little less pain. Smiling Zim leaned down towards Danny's head again and kissed his neck, nuzzling his antennas against him again. "Danny... Should I stop?" He pured softly.

Danny growled at Zim, his eyes opening ever so slightly to glare at the alien. "Just get it over with already." He grumbled too quietly for most people to hear.

Lucky for Zim he wasn't most people, and heard Danny clearly. "Okay." He sighed leaning back once more to finish what he started.

**QQQ**

Zim leaned back on the bed lying down next to Danny. "So? Are you okay?" He asked seeing as Danny was still gripping the bed as if his life depended on it. "Danny?" Zim asked again poking Danny in the side.

Danny gasped and jerked away finally out of his trance. "What was that!? What did you do?!" Danny was furious. He kept asking himself what Zim could have done to hurt him so badly. It was at this point that Danny actually got a good look at what Zim had been shoving inside him, and he froze.

"Danny?" Zim was worried at him freezing up. Yelling he could understand. Danny always yelled. But he hadn't expected him to freeze.

"Y-you have a mace..." Danny spoke in a daze staring at Zim's unmentionables.

"Umm.. y-yeah I guess.." Zim pulled back a little surprised. No one had ever told him that before.

"Why do you have a mace?" Danny asked still lost in his trance.

Zim sighed and face palmed. He took a deep breath and started to explain. "An Irken males penis has spines which point backwards. Upon withdrawal of the penis, the spines rake the walls of the female's vagina, which in older days might have caused ovulation." Zim faces was tinted a light bluish-green color. As he said this he made sure not to look at Danny.

Danny was silent for a few moments before something finally clicked in his mind. "Wait... ovulation...." He paused and thought some more considering Zim and himself. "OH GOD YOU TRIED TO GET ME PREGNANT!"

Zim fell off the bed at this statement made so bluntly by Danny. "What?!" he was lost. "I thought human males couldn't bear young!?" Zim froze. Then looked at Danny oddly. "Wait.. I thought you weren't completely human."

Danny sat on the bed dumbfounded. "Uhh...huh?" He scratched the top of his head and shrug. "Well I guess I'm fine now. Heh. You had me worried for a minute there."

**QQQ**

Danny was curled up on his side taking a much needed nap on the couch. Zim popped his head in to the living room and smiled. "Good. Now I can stop worrying about you for a minute." Zim sighed and returned to Danny's lab under the house.

Apparently, it turns out, Zim COULD and in fact HAD gotten Danny pregnant. The twenty-two year old half liked to have strangled Zim to death when he found out. But things had gotten better. That is until Dib showed up.

Now Zim was pregnant as well.. "Heh, who knew?" Zim chuckled patting his abdomen which had yet to stretch very much if any. Not that Danny was much further along then he was. Only about a week.

Zim yawned himself and continued over to the computer. He turned it on planning to do some research on the whole pregnancy issue but by the time he sat down at the desk he was to tired to work. Yawning so more he dragged himself back upstairs.

Entering the living room he scooted Danny over waking him up slightly. "Wha-?"

"I'm tired. Go back to sleep." Zim mumbled curling up on the couch and allowing Danny to use him as a pillow. "Good night."

Danny simply mumbled and dozed off again, not to remember the short exchange when he woke up.


End file.
